Ballycastle Jinxed
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: George just can't keep his mouth shut!
**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **QLFC Round:** **3**

 **Team:** **Ballycastle Bats**

 **Position:** **Seeker**

 **Prompt:** **Ballycastle** Bats **Prompt word. 950-1200 words!**

 **Chapter Length:** **973 words.**

* * *

Fred and George knocked their bats together and shared a smirk. This was what they were the best at. Knocking people off their brooms all for good sport and other's amusement. Who wouldn't want to be a part of such a thing? It was fantastic to be a Beater!

Of course the players on the other team might not feel the same way after taking a bludger to the face that one of the twins had aimed at them, but that was neither here nor there.

He loved his bat. Fred's bat had a red ring around the handle because he had actually decided to train left handed, while George went with the usual right handed hitting.

It was to throw off the competition and it always worked! People would be lured into a false sense of security when they thought his aim was bad and then - BAM! - they'd be hit in the face with a bludger and had never seen it coming.

The Wireless provided a good play by play of the quidditch games. The Ballycastle Bats Vs the Wimbourne Wasps. And the Seeker, Marley Unpitch, had just narrowly missed a bludger from the other team's Beaters.

Still, both were on the edges of their beds as they listened carefully.

"Bats' Beater Winters has just knocked the Wasps' Captain out of the game!"

Fred jumped up and gave a cheer. " _YES_!"

"What is this? It seems the Wasps aren't too happy about that! Albrecht Dunningham, Beater of the Wasps, has just knocked the Bats' Seeker out in retaliation!"

"Bullocks!" hissed George.

"I cheered too soon," Fred bemoaned, collapsing into his bed and burying his face in his duvet.

The twins listened carefully as the game progressed. Thankfully, it seemed that the Wasps had a terrible Seeker so while the Bats' Seeker was getting patched up in the Medi-tent, their rival was simply flying around, unsure of where the Snitch was.

That was perfectly fine however, the twins wanted their team to win.

"Unpitch is back in the game!" came the announcement of the commentator.

The twins breathed a sigh in unison. The game was still going strong. That was good.

"Oh! Warble has just lost his bat and is diving between the Chasers to get it!"

"Who loses control of their bat _mid game_?" demanded George, looking ready to tear something apart.

"Someone who is new and doesn't know what they are doing!" groaned Fred.

The newest Beater for the Bats was hopeless. Seriously, they didn't know why he was chosen, especially since his aim was terrible and he was lacking in the skill department.

"He retrieved the bat safely, though did accidentally cause Chaser Brockington to crash into the stadium wall. Oooh! That's going to leave a mark!"

Fred gave a shrug and a noncommittal noise. It could have been worse at least. It could have definitely been worse.

"The mascots are cheering loudly for their teams. It seems that Barney the Fruitbat has lost all control of his faculties and is doing… I don't really know what he's doing, but he is doing it to the Wasps' mascot! And the Stingers - fans of the Wasps - are expressing their displeasure! Just listen to them, folks!"

"Wonder what he's doing!" Fred mused, mind conjuring up all manner of inappropriate reactions that could occur at a quidditch game.

"And now the mascots are having a row! Folks, it seems as if they have a few aggressions to work out with one another!"

"Next time, we're getting tickets because if this happens every time the Bats play someone, I want to be there in person so I can record it with my omnioculars."

Fred nodded his agreement, listening intently as their Beaters lobbed a bludger at a Wasp Chaser and how the Bats gained another score.

"The Ballycastle Bats have scored once again, leaving the game 190 to 50 in their favor!"

"Unpitch needs the bloody Snitch now!"

Fred was practically panicking, he was twitching so much.

"Calm down," his brother soothed. "I'm sure that everything will turn out just fine, you wait and see."

"And Murkay catches the Snitch with an astonishing Double Barrel Loop!"

Fred threw himself to the floor, a sound of utter anguish ripped from his throat! George jinxed it! He totally jinxed it! How could he do that when everything was going to well?!

"I'm sorry!"

"Barney the Fruitbat has just hexed his fellow mascot, that's foul play right there! Unprofessional!"

Fred was still busy rolling around to enjoy the small, petulant revenge his beloved mascot had gotten. George was going to pay dearly.

With his mind made up, the redhead rolled over and regarded his brother with the worst evil eye he could manage. George took the hint and dashed from the room like the hounds of hell were hot on his heels. Not wasting time, Fred flipped to his feet and grabbed his beloved bat, intent on using it to bash his errant twin's head in!

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Fred shouted, running after him!

Needless to say, George learned that from that day forth that he was not to speak at all during quidditch matches, because he might unnecessarily jinx the bloody game and ruin everything!

* * *

"Can't I just-"

"NO!"

Fred smacked the bat against his palm just to be doubly sure that his brother got his meaning. He was not going to have his precious team lose again! NOT AGAIN!

"Maybe if I-"

"NO! Stop talking! You'll make them lose again!"

George raised his hands in surrender and looked away, mouth twitching slightly.

"Though to be fair, they'll probably win this time."

"And Waller catches the Snitch!"

Fred seethed and gave chase when his brother ran from the room again.

"Stop jinxing the bloody game!"

"I didn't mean it!"

* * *

 **A/N: DONE!**

 **How was it? let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics!**

 **See ya! :D**


End file.
